The invention relates to a receiving comparator for a data-transmission system.
Receiving comparators for data-transmission systems, in particular for controller-area-network bus systems (CAN bus systems) are generally known. They are used to adapt, or rather to convert, the level of signals which are exchanged between CAN control circuits (CAN controllers) and the CAN bus, to render possible an optimal signal processing. The disadvantage of such known systems is that their space requirements are relatively high, thus resulting in a high manufacturing expenditure and, finally, a high failure quota.